Thermal inkjet printers are commonly used in home and office environments for printing images or characters on a print medium to obtain printed documents. The thermal inkjet printers include a thermal inkjet printhead for generating ink drops that are placed on the print medium in accordance to a pixel pattern of the image being printed. The thermal inkjet printhead is typically a silicon chip having thin-film structures, such as an array of thermal resistors and corresponding transistors. The transistors are provided to switch power pulses to the thermal resistors for vaporizing ink for generating the ink drops. The thermal inkjet printhead may include one or more bond pads to provide electrical contacts to various circuitries, such as the transistors implemented in the thermal inkjet printhead.